Nightmares & Scars
by MistressShawyn
Summary: George Weasley was a hollow empty version of what he used to be because Fred was dead and now he was having nightmares because of it all. Hermione Granger was a hollow shell because of the scars she bore. What happens when they decide to help each other? *Rating because of language and small adult content.*
1. Chapter 1

_I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I could hear Fred breathing gently in his sleep beside me, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. But there was. The Final Battle with Voldemort and the Death Eaters was drawing ever closer, and every witch and wizard of any age could feel it. Within moments, I felt the gold piece in my pocket begin to burn with urgency. I pulled it out, and realized someone from Hogwarts was calling for us to be there. The War was starting._

* * *

_ I stumbled into the Great Hall, now that this small reprieve was given to us. I took a deep breath as I held my wounded arm. I heard a horrid noise and turned to a wall and saw a large group of ever so recognizable red heads. I realized the noise had been a wail of complete sadness, agonizing emotional pain. I forget the pain that had been coursing all throughout my body and ran over to see a mirror image of myself laying dead on the floor._

_ "FRED!" I shouted collapsing next to him, my head on his chest as I sobbed, my body shaking with sadness and despair. I heard mom sob from above me and a dainty, small hand land slowly onto my shoulder. At first, I figured Ginny was using me for support, but when I turned I saw Hermione standing behind me, tears in her eyes as she looked down at Fred. She looked my way, and tried to force an encouraging smile at me, but it broke and she began to cry. I put my hand on top of the one she had on my shoulder, as a gesture that I was glad she was there for me._

* * *

_With Voldemort dead, things had brightened up. Except for my home. We were solemn. How was I supposed to cheer them up without him? How was I supposed to go through life without him? He'd always been there for me through the ups and the downs. He'd been there every time I needed him. Except for this time. This time he wasn't going to show up and help me through this. He was the reason I was going through this._

* * *

George sighed as he sat down in the library they had made in the Burrow. Percy's old room had been transformed into a library; it had been Hermione's idea, even though it had been offered to her as a bedroom. He curled up in a chair and opened a book that he had decided looked like a good read. It was the first of a series about a boy named Percy Jackson. He was half-way through it when he dropped it and left the room, his bookmark, marking that page, but he was too distraught to even continue reading it.

* * *

Hermione walked into the library later that evening and found the book lying on the floor. She knew George had last been in there, so she picked it up, and her curiosity won and she opened it up and began to read where he had left. She instantly understood his distressed expression, as he had raced out of the room. There were identical twins that were jokesters, much like himself and Fred. She nodded her head slowly and walked out of the library, book still in her hand.

* * *

George got up slowly when he heard the small, tentative knock on his door. He figured it was his mother coming to talk him into eating more than the couple of bites he'd eaten at dinner. But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see Hermione standing there, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhm…I-I thought you'd like this b-back. I found it on the floor of the library." she said, her voice just above a whisper as she produced the book.

"Oh…thank you." he said as he gently took the book.

"Your welcome George." she said with a gentle smile before she made her way back towards her room. George closed the door and opened the book, to find a slip of parchment resting next to his bookmark that he knew he had not put there earlier. He sat on his bed and unfolded it.

_George,_

_ I couldn't help but to see why you'd stopped reading this book. When I read about the Stoll twins I instantly understood. I just want you to know, that even though your "other half" died, you could make a new other half, with anyone you so choose. And just so you know, I am always here if you need someone to talk to. I've got a nice shoulder for your tears if that's what you need, a great ear to hear you with, and a nice, calm voice to help you with._

_Hermione_

George smiled lightly down at Hermione's very feminine and pretty handwriting. He held it close and took his bookmark out of the book, and replaced it with the slip of parchment. He looked out the window to see the very dark sky, so he turned his light out and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_ I heard a noise coming from my closet so I opened it up, and there was Fred. He looked exactly as he did when I saw him dead. I screamed out, and tried to shut the door, but he stopped it._

_ "Why would you do that to your brother Georgie?" he asked in a slow voice. I watched him slowly walk out of the closet towards me. He lifted his wand and said, "I think it's time for you to join me. Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

George screamed out as he sat upright in his bed. He was breathing heavily, and his heart was racing in his chest. He took a deep breath and got out of bed. He held his breath as he made it into the hallway and made his way towards the stairs. But before he could make it to them, he was met by a bushy haired girl who was quietly running towards him.

"George. Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered out as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs so they were facing one another.

"Oh thank goodness." Hermione said with a sigh of relief. "What happened?" she asked as a couple of the other doors in the house opened.

"Uhm, come on. This shouldn't be heard by their ears." he said motioning towards Arthur and Molly who were standing at the top of the stairs. "Sorry to wake you. I just had a…erm…nightmare." He then led Hermione to the library and closed the door, placing a silencing charm on the door. He motioned for her to sit down and he began to tell her of the horrid dream he had just had.

* * *

Hermione smiled gently as she watched George walk back into his room. His nightmare had sent chills down even her spine, and she'd been through much worse. She looked down at her forearm, which stood as proof to the horrible conditions of the war. Mudblood. That evening in Malfoy Manor echoed through her mind as she walked back up the steps and to her own room.

* * *

George lay in bed, unable to sleep now. He had never noticed it until this evening. Hermione seemed so brave and fearless, like the war had barely even affected her. But there on her arm, was proof that even she'd been through hell. _Mudblood. What a crude term. How could someone like her hide that so well? Harry and Ron know…don't they?_ George thought. He turned his head so he was looking out the window, and he watched the sunrise.

* * *

George walked into the kitchen feeling a little bit better than he had in months. He looked at the table and saw Hermione out of her normal seat, and in Fred's. He smiled lightly and took his normal seat, which had always been by Fred.

"Good morning George. How'd sleep fare for you after our chat?" she asked with genuine concern and wonder.

"Good morning. Well, it didn't…I couldn't really sleep." he said as he began to put a piece of sausage on his plate. That was all he was going to eat, but then he heard his stomach rumble with hunger, and he realized he was starving because he hadn't been eating much the past couple or so months. He then got two pieces of toast, a large spoonful of eggs, and another piece of sausage. All of the idle chatter at the table ended and when he looked up, he saw them all looking at him and his plate. "What? Can't a guy be hungry." he said with slight aggravation.

He looked over at Hermione and saw her smiling brightly. Without thinking he glanced down at her arms and saw they were once again covered by a long sleeve of some sort. He flicked his eyes back to meet her's and she turned away with a pained expression.

* * *

George sat in the library; it was the only place he felt alone. Even his own bedroom had turned into a room he couldn't bear to be in except for sleep. And even then, he was haunted in his sleep by Fred's non-existent presence. He got out of the chair and lay down on the couch to take a nap. Moments after he had closed his eyes, the door opened slowly and then had closed. He heard a small sob, so he opened his left eye and saw Hermione curl up in the chair, not even noticing him lying on the couch. He sat up and looked over at her. "Hermione? You alright?"

Hermione's head turned his way and she gasped as she turned away hurriedly and began to wipe her tears away. He got up, now worried and knelt in front of her. "Hermione…what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked.

"R-Ron. W-We're through." she said with a hiccup.

George scoffed lightly; he had known it wouldn't work out. They had fought constantly as just friends, how did they think it would actually go down as a couple? He saw her look of shock, sadness, and even anger, and he sighed. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Ron's a git and you don't need him to be happy."

"Yes I do George! Without him…I-I'm nothing." she said, a fresh batch of tears forming in her eyes.

For the first time since Fred's death, George actually laughed. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach, and genuinely laughing, making her growl with anger. He wiped the tears of joy from his eyes and met her own teary ones with a goofy grin. "You know who you sound like?" he asked.

"No who?" she asked wiping her tears away once again.

"Myself after Fred died." he said.

"But why did you laugh like that!" she asked.

"Because those were my exact words." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded lightly and even showed a faint smile. "So, what caused you two to end like this?" Hermione looked at him, and then away as she rolled her sleeve up and showed him the vulgar word etched into her arm. "You two fought because of that?" He could tell by the end of this, he'd hate Ron.

"It went like this." Hermione said.

* * *

_I looked at the breakfast table and saw the breakfast and plates all laid out. Only one chair had no plate in front of it, so I moved my plate there and sat in Fred's chair. Ron and Harry soon came in, and gave me funny looks, but I ignored them. When George entered I smiled up at him, and was glad he did not get upset with me. He walked over and sat beside me. As we began to talk, he glanced at my arm; I knew he had seen the word Mudblood etched into it the night before because I hadn't been wearing long sleeves. I looked away and saw Ron glaring at us, and I knew he had seen as well. He hated the scar as well, but in a different way._

* * *

_I sat down between Harry and Ron in Ron's room as we began to watch a Muggle movie._

_"How come George knows about your scar?" Ron demanded._

_"What?" I asked along with Harry._

_"Why does George know about your scar?" Ron repeated._

_"Because last night when I went to talk to him after he screamed out, he saw it. I don't wear jackets or long sleeved shirts to bed. I wear tank tops Ronald." I said with indifference as I tried to place my attention back to the movie. I found the movie very inspiring, if a girl could embrace the scars of the beatings her parents gave to her, then why couldn't I? "Can you two help me do something?" I asked._

_"What?" Harry and Ron asked._

_"I want the courage to wear short sleeved shirts again. Let people see the scar." I said, looking down at my hands._

_"Why?" Ron asked with disgust._

_"Because, it's a part of me Ronald. I need to embrace it. Like her." I said gesturing to the movie._

_"That's different." Ron said._

_"How? She was beat, which is like torture. Her scars are ugly, as are mine. Harry's embraced his." I snapped, grabbing Harry's hand and showing Ron the etching much like my own that were in Harry's hand._

_"Yeah, but those are not as noticeable being on his hand, as yours is on your forearm." Ron stated with a snort._

_"WHAT! Do you really think that people don't notice those words when they shake his damn hand Ronald! I see their faces! I'm his bloody secretary! And what about the one on his forehead! EVERYONE notices that one! What the hell is wrong with me embracing mine! Letting people see that I didn't let Harry protect me like I was some weak kitten! That I came out a different person! A changed person!" I exclaimed angrily._

_"It's still different." he muttered._

_"HOW! Tell me how!" I shouted, tears springing forth in my eyes._

_"YOU'RE A GIRL!" he shouted. "That's how! You are my bloody fiancée; I don't want to see that!"_

_I gasped and stood up. "SO! Do you find the scar ugly! Because I do too! But I want to embrace them! Show people I am not afraid to let them see what had happened to me! That I had lost loved ones! That I had lost a side of me I will NEVER get back!" I shouted. I realized Harry must have put a silencing charm on the room, or the whole house would be in that room to see what was happening. "You are not better than me Ronald Weasley, and you need to stop pretending you are before you lose me. Yeah, you lost an older brother. Guess what, George lost himself! Molly lost a baby someone she gave birth to! A piece of herself! And Arthur, he lost his child, as well as a piece of himself as well! And Harry, he lost anguish, and this heavy load he had on himself! And me…that night in Malfoy Manor, I lost a part of me, this part of me that urged me on. That kept me going. All those things I did in school that you say were so brilliant; those came from that side of myself! That is gone! What you fell in love with is gone! I am an empty, useless shell now Ron. But you…you get to be ninety-nine percent whole. You lost a brother. That's it. You didn't lose a part of yourself, or your whole being. You are afraid to admit it, but you know what I say is true. The me you thought you loved is gone, and she is never coming back." I said as tears flooded from my eyes._

_I turned to leave but was stopped by Ron's dull voice, "I want my ring back." I tore it off my hand and tossed it at his head and ran out of the room, hoping to find solace in the library._

* * *

George sat on the floor in front of the once again crying Hermione. He was astounded by what had happened. He stood up and headed to the door, but was stopped by Hermione's hand.

"Where are you going George?" she asked.

"To beat the shit of him." he said with a slight growl.

"What for?"

"For making you cry." he said as he exited the room and ran up to Ron's room. He knocked on the door and was glad to see Ron open the door.

"George! Don't do it!" Hermione shouted as she ran up to him. But before she could reach him, he reared his fist back, and just like that day in his seventh year when he'd beat Draco Malfoy up, he let it all go and hit Ron as hard as he could in the nose. He felt a small hand on his forearm, and looked at Hermione. "George…stop…that's enough. I think he got it." she said quietly. George looked around and realized he'd been on top of Ron, punching him in the stomach. He nodded and got up and followed Hermione back to the library.

* * *

Hermione sat across from George in the library. She smiled lightly as she looked at him, sleeping soundly for a change. She knew it was because he was sleeping in the library instead of his own room. She looked away, not wanting to awake him because of her stares, but she couldn't help but to keep looking over at his sleeping face.

"Hermione, that is really annoying. Could you please stop staring at me?" Hermione screamed and jumped as she turned away blushing brightly.

"I-I wasn't staring at you George." she scoffed, trying to conceal her bright red face.

George chuckled as he sat up, "I could see you Hermione."

"You were sleeping!" she said turning back to him, not caring that her face was bright red.

"I had been, but then I felt someone staring. So I opened my eyes a little and saw ya staring at me. I could've sworn you'd been reading before I went to sleep." he said.

Hermione's blush deepened, that is if it were possible, as she stammered, "I-I had been…but then it got s-so quiet that I got distracted."

"I thought you lived for silent reading sessions." George said with a quirked eyebrow and light chuckle at the redness of her face.

"I do…normally. But I guess, I never expected one when I was around…well, you." she said quietly, looking anywhere but at George Weasley who was grinning like a madman at her. She stood up with another scoff and walked over to a bookshelf to put her book away. Then she crossed to the other side of the library, hoping to find a new book.

She heard George get up, so she figured he was leaving, but when she never heard the door open, she began to turn around as arms shot out of nowhere and landed gently on both sides of her face, leaning against the bookshelves. She looked up into George's eyes, her heart racing, and her face bright red as ever. He smiled down at her, "Hermione, what's up with you? Scoffing more than usual, staring at me, blushing the shade of my hair…opening up to me like this…helping me. This is not the Hermione Granger I got to meet in Hogwarts. I wish it had been, I'd fallen for her a lot quicker." he whispered, leaning in slowly.

"F-Fallen…for…me?" she asked, astounded.

George's head shot back as a laugh erupted from his lips and he looked back down at her. "Hermione, you are a beautiful girl. And it is almost time for dinner, so, here is what I am going to do for you." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her. Within moments she was in his old Quidditch jersey that had G. Weasley on the back. It was short-sleeved so she looked back at him. "We are going to leave this room, hand-in-hand, bright smiles on our faces, and you are going to embrace that scar. I don't care what Ron told you. You may find it horrid and ugly; I see it as a part of you, another slight flaw on your beautiful body. It might have caused a part of you to disappear, but it doesn't matter to me. You are still perfect just the way you are. You just have to embrace it…deal?"

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes so she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and hugged him. It took a moment to register for him, but he finally wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him tightly.

"DINNER!" Molly shouted from the bottom floor.

* * *

Hermione smiled as her and George entered the kitchen, hand-in-hand. She felt eyes on her, so she looked and saw Ron glaring at them, but she ignored him and sat beside George. Molly and Arthur looked at them with bright smiles, but said nothing.

"Hermione, deary, what's on your arm?" Molly asked, spotting the scars.

Hermione looked at Harry, then George and sighed. "I got tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange at one point of time." she said, gently placing her hand there to cover them up. George placed his on top of her's and pulled her hand off, wanting her to let them show, and pretend they are not there.

"Oh, you poor thing. No wonder you always wore long sleeves after the war. Well, nice to know George is helping you embrace them. And George, I haven't seen you smile so happily since…well…you know." Arthur said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Dad. I just…I needed the right person." George said meeting Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She smiled brightly at him, her face a bright shade of red, making Harry and Ginny laugh lightly at her.

"Oh shut up." Hermione told them with a small laugh.

* * *

Hermione looked intently at the bindings of the books on the shelf. She was still in need of a good book to read. She found one that was a little above her head, so she got on her tippy-toes to try and grab it, but it was still out of reach. She was about to cast a spell on it, when a hand grabbed it from behind her. She turned and saw George looking at it.

"When did you get in here, you little sneak?" she asked trying to grab it from him.

"A few minutes ago." he said with a chuckle as he held it to where it was just out of reach.

"What in the world have you been doing for those few minutes, buddy?" she asked as she jumped to try and catch it.

"Looking at a fine librarian." he said stepping closer to her, Hermione stepped backwards, her back hitting the bookshelf. This had become a daily game for them almost, but it was always interrupted right before George kissed her. She just prayed that today would be different as George dropped the book. He leaned in and his lips lightly touched her's. Hermione felt like she was about to die, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss more. His went around her waist as he pushed her a little more into the bookshelf.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed, someone was calling for her. It was whispered, but she had no idea who it could. She got out of bed and followed the voice, to the hall, and then to the library. When she walked in, she saw Ron.

"Good. You heard me. Hermione, I am so sorry, I want you back. I know you want me back too. You're just being with George to make me jealous. Well, it's working." he said as he walked over to her.

"No. I do not want you back Ronald. I am happy with George. He is starting to piece me back together. Slowly, yes, but he is still doing it. I think…I think I might love him Ron." she said as Ron continued his advances, until Hermione was against a bookshelf, and he was right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she could smell the Firewhiskey on him. "Let me go Ronald!" she snapped angrily, trying to shove him off of her, but he was stronger than her, and he forcefully kissed her on the lips.

"What the hell!" Ron pulled away from her and she saw George. Her eyes were full of tears as she ran to him, his arms wrapping around her protectively. George gritted his teeth and walked over, and blasted Ron in the face. "Come on Hermione. You can sleep in my room tonight." George said as he led her out of the room.

George opened his door and Hermione looked around, "Where am I to sleep?" she asked, noticing the single bed.

Georg chuckled, "Sleep in my bed with me Hermione. I mean hell, we are practically dating…right?" he asked as he led her over to his bed.

"If that's what you want George." she said with a smile. She lay down in his bed, and he joined her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"More than anything Hermione." he whispered as he kissed her on the lips passionately. "Good night and sweet dreams."

* * *

Months flew by, and Hermione and George were happy as ever. Ron had moved out to live with Lavender Brown, so the house was a lot more peaceful, and now they were having a big family get together, which Ron and Lavender would be attending. Hermione looked down at her red dress, and then at Ginny, who shot her a thumbs up.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Ginny said as they walked out arm-in-arm. They made it to the backyard and saw George laughing with Charlie, and Ron and Lavender snogging. They gagged as Hermione left Ginny and ran to George. She jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Charlie!" she said happily.

"Well, rumors of the Weasley family are true, you and George are together." Charlie said with a grin.

"Yes. For now and forever. Right 'Mione?" George asked as Hermione slid off his back and took his hand.

"Of course." she said.

* * *

Hermione took a small sip of the drink Ginny had made her. She knew Firewhiskey was in it, but it tasted so good, that this was her second one. She looked around for George, but couldn't find him so she sat down on the table part of a picnic table that was in the yard.

"Oh, your love muffin gone?" a cold voice said. Hermione looked and saw Lavender standing there. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to ignore her. "Humph. I cannot believe you let Ron go, he is SO good in bed." she said with a shrill laugh. "But then again, I bet George is WAY better. More experienced…even bigger?" she asked. Hermione got up and walked away to find Ginny.

* * *

Hermione walked into the house to find George, when she did, she also heard that shrill laugh she hated. She entered the living room, and Lavender caught her eye, before flinging herself at George, and kissing him. She cleared her throat and Lavender pulled away, pretending to look ashamed. She slapped George and said, "I am so sorry Hermione. He just…threw himself at me! I would never want to intrude on your love life with him. George, you should be ashamed, I am happy with your younger brother. Or do you like to take Ron's girls?"

Hermione gritted her teeth as she dropped her now empty third glass of Ginny's mix drink. She walked up, and George looked at her with shock and amusement. "Not this one you bitch." Hermione growled, cocking her arm back and hitting Lavender as hard as she could in her face. Lavender fell back, moments later she was back on her feet, fury displayed all over her face as she threw herself on top of Hermione, pulling Hermione's hair as they crashed to the ground. Hermione flipped, so Lavender was on the bottom, and Hermione began to punch her anywhere her fists could get to.

"HERMIONE! LAVENDER!" several voices shouted. Finally, Hermione was wrenched from Lavender, she began to kick and punch, trying to get loose, so she could hit Lavender some more.

She was about to hit the person restraining her when she heard his familiar chuckle, bringing her back to Earth slowly. "Alright love, I think she gets it. You can stop now." George said into her ear. Hermione calmed down and looked up into George's eyes, and saw that he had a bright grin on his face. "I have been waiting for that cat fight for so long now. And I am happy it happened over me."

Hermione giggled lightly, as her fists began to throb in pain.

"Lavender!" Ron shouted running in to see Lavender's bloody and swollen face. Hermione giggled even more as Ron turned his angry stare over to her and George. "You did this didn't you!"

"She shouldn't have kissed my man." Hermione said with a slight shrug.

Ron froze, his jaw dropped, "You beat the shit out of her because she kissed George, but you did nothing to her when me and her were shagging while me and you were together? What…the…FUCK!"

Hermione laughed a cold laugh, meeting his gaze with nothing but pure hatred for him. "I guess I never really loved you. And, thanks for finally confessing about that. I figured, and now, even your mum knows."

* * *

Hermione smiled up at her now husband, George Weasley. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, the whole yard erupting into applause. Kingsley silenced them and said, "I am pleased to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!" The yard got even louder and Hermione looked up at George, rubbing the slight bump she already had.

"What do you wish to name it if it is a boy?" she asked.

"Fred. And what if it is a girl?"

Hermione looked at her maid of honor then back at George, "Ginny."

George nodded and said, "I can handle that."

* * *

Hermione smiled as her and George stepped into the Burrow. They finally had a place of their own, and they were stopping by to let Arthur and Molly, and whoever else was planning on showing up, meet the twins.

"Oh little Ginny is adorable." Arthur said holding the small girl that had brown hair that was already curly.

"Oh, and little Fred. He is just so sweet. He looks just like you and Fred did when you were his age." Molly said holding the red haired baby boy in her arms.

"Let's just hope they turn out to be a mixture of us." George said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione nodded as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

The

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I know people hate this when we do this for a chapter, but I would like to start a new Hermione & George story, but I need an idea for how I should go about it.**

**And for the one who asked, yes, that is Lee Min Ho you spotted. ;)**


End file.
